Make Me Stay
by Curse of the Pink Pen
Summary: You shouldn't tempt animals. RemusOC. Oneshot most likely... READ AND REVIEW.. do it.. you know you want to... oh come on?
1. Chapter 1

"Remus." Isadora leaned against the living room wall, smirking.

Remus looked up, he was sitting on the large grey sofa clinging to a bottle of Firewisky. Upon seeing Isadora's smirk he scowled. He was angry with her, no, angry at the fact she found this situation entertaining. He took a deep breath, even from across the room he could make out her scent. He wonderful, intoxicating scent. His hands that gripped the large fire whisky bottle began to tremble.

He wanted her, he needed her, and he'd suppressed that need for two months now. He knew keeping it all bottled up was dangerous but still he refused to allow himself to come within a foot of the she-wolf. For fear of hurting Nymphadora, which he ended up hurting more because of it. He took another lazy drink of the fire whisky and slumped his back further against the couch.

"_Sod Off_." He told Isadora sharply. She had to leave, _now_. Her presence was too much for him.

"She's in St. Mungo's you know." Isadora stated smoothly, pushing herself off of the wall.

Remus' head shot up and his eyes narrowed. She was beautiful, Isadora was absolutely breathtaking to him. Long chocolate brown hair, calculating grey eyes, the most perfect body. How could he desire something so much, and yet hate so completely. How could she be taking pleasure in his pain this way? She was cruel, and sick, and vindictive, and animalistic, Isadora took another step towards him leisurely, her black heel made a sound click on the floor, Remus' eyes fell to the hem of her black skirt, which hovered a dangerous inch above her knee's. and she was mad, and callous, and…and he still wanted her. _Fuck._..

"Go away Isadora." He told her again, weaker this time.

"It's not even the physical damage that put her in Mungo's though." Another step, Remus was hit with her scent again, stronger now. His breathing was becoming ragged. "Its _psychological_." Remus felt as though he'd been slapped. What he'd done to Nymphadora.. God. He took another drink of fire whisky as Isadora took another step. Just thinking about it made him feel like he had a led balloon in his chest. He was a disgusted with himself…

"And that's not even what really _bothers _you." She told him, taking another step and pausing. She was only three steps from him and Remus' was practically panting. He felt that rage bubble within him, that rage he only felt when Isadora was around him. "What bothers you is..." Another step, only two more to go. "That when.." Another step, one more… "You _did _it…" With that last step forward her knee grazed his and Remus felt his skin heating up. "You were thinking about _me_." Remus was shaking, ragged breathes escaping him. She was right, he'd hurt Nymphadora because he wouldn't let himself have Isadora…

She put her hands on his shoulders and crawled onto the couch so she was startling his lap. Remus dropped the half full whisky bottle to the floor as though it had burned him and moved his hands to Isadora's hips, which were hovering about a foot over his lap. He weakly tried to push her hips down so they would be touching, he wanted to touch her, make her his and only his, he wanted to make her give in the way he had, surrender to him…he wanted to dominate her the way she did him… as soon as the thought went through his mind he shoved her hips down forcefully on his arousal and she smiled triumphantly at him.

"Remus." She whispered his name coarsely and dragged her fingernails from his shoulders to his neck, to his scalp and scratched his head slowly. He let out a growl and his head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut.

His heart beat painfully in his chest, fire coursed its way through his veins. He lifted his own hips and rubbed against her. Just as soon as she began massaging his scalp, she stopped and Remus' eyes shot open and his amber eyes met steel grey. "I'll sod off then now, shall I." She stated, beginning to push herself off of Remus' lap. Without even thinking about it he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her roughly towards him, his face buried between her breasts, his entire body stopped shaking, he stilled at last.

"No. Don't leave." Was his muffled plea. "Oh Merlin, don't leave me."

She couldn't leave him, he wouldn't let her, she was _his_.

His grip tightened and Isadora bent her face down to his ear again. "Then give me a reason to stay Remus." She nipped the top of his ear sharply and he let out a short growl. "_Make _me stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Public Service Announcement to all those with alerts set on for this story.

**I've actually made a story out of this oneshot. **

If you go to my Profile, you will see a story titled **'Ring Around The Moon.**'

That is the actual story behind and of this oneshot. Thingy...

Um... That is all...

Just lettting you know so you can read it if you want...

If you read it, let me know what you think...

hears crickets.

please?


End file.
